


Higher We Go

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, F/M, Female Character In Command, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, One Shot, Partnership, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pre-Battle, Pre-Revenge of the Fallen, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, War, Women In Power, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Elita, Ironhide. "We’re equal on the battlefield, and out of it." Set between the first two movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Elita-1/Ironhide: Don't be gentle".

“Why am I always surprised that we end up in missions together?”  Elita asked as she checked her blasters, standing across from Ironhide in the training room.

Ironhide arched an eyebrow.  “We’re two of the best soldiers for the job.”  He transformed his servos into blasters, checking for any recalibrating to be done.

“Do you really think so, Ironhide?” Elita inferred, looking up from her blasters, almost inquisitive.  “You think that we’re exceptional among the rest? More exceptional than Optimus?”

The Autobot cocked his head, his optics narrowing.  “Well, I wouldn’t put it like that, but…” 

Elita hesitated before shaking her head.  “I rest my case.”

“Come on, Elita. You’ve got to take _some_ pride in your skills. I know I do.” Ironhide leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chassis.

Elita set her mouth in a grim line, trying not to let her guard down.  “That is good to know, on the battlefield. I, on the other hand, don’t broadcast my skills or think of myself as better than others, and especially under Optimus’s. Or my command, for that matter. Besides, you know I could easily knock you in the middle of the next solar cycle.”

Ironhide smirked.  “Point taken.”

Elita smiled slightly, right back at him.  “You’re right about that.” The Autobot transformed her blasters back into servos, shook them out, and walked right out the doorway, past Ironhide. “You’ll also know that on the mission – or any mission – do not go easy on me. Don’t be gentle with me. The higher we go, the tougher it becomes. We’re equal on the battlefield, and out of it. Is that understood?” Elita said aloud so that Ironhide could hear her.

“I’ll try to keep that in mind.”  Ironhide answered.

Elita nodded, to herself and to her fellow soldier.

“Good.”


End file.
